SwitchBladers
by Crystal Darkcast
Summary: when Hilary starts a argument at training Kai eventually snaps and she storms home in tears.“One day you will know what its like to be ME!” she screams at him.
1. day one

Switch Bladers

inspired by the song Switchblade on the Beyblade soundtrack

Chapter one

If I upload this as a html the capitalisation all disappears - I'm going crazy

-----------------------------------

Switch Bladers.

Kai scowled at Hilary, she was playing her usual tricks, annoying everybody by whingeing about how the BeyBlades are not that great. Only because she wont go to the cinema's on her own and the Blade Breakers are training. Tyson turned and yelled at Hilary. She squeaked in surprise,

"Will you just SHUT UP Hilary. We are trying to blade." Hilary folded her arms in a huff and looked away. Rei smiled at her politely as she turned his way.

"It's ok Hilary, were only training, we can all go tomorrow." he said calmly. But she just stamped her foot.

"I want to go today. it's the first time it will be shown, I want to be the first to see it.." she replied her voice watery.

"You do realise, you wont be the first…after all what about all the other people in the cinema!" Tyson replied with a smirk.

"Why you!" she growled back at him. "Well your not the first person to be a good blader so there!" She looked at the blades that were spinning on the pavement ahead of her.

"So you think your better then me?" Tyson said back sarcastically. Rei sighed and walked over to Kai and Max. Chief followed him.

"Their at it again." he said sitting on the bench beside Max "Its defiantly love or something." Max Laughed.

"They love to hate each other." he giggled to himself. Draciel sat comfortably in his hand. Kai turned around from the bickering couple.

"Just because they are arguing does not mean we can stop training." he said bluntly. Pushing Dranzer into his launcher, he looked back at the two who were still yelling at each other, "Do you want to sit and watch or get better at bladeing?" Max and Rei stood up and started to launch their blades. Practicing their speed and launch techniques ready for the up and coming tournament. Kenny and dizzy sat on the bench watching the couple as he recored the battle.

"GO DRANZER!" Kai yelled as he let his blade rip into the concrete, Rei and Max dodged the attacks he threw at them as they whizzed around the playground. Dust was kicked up as they left the concrete and hit the dirt. The attacks constant and unsurpassed.

Tyson stared at Hilary as she yelled at him until she went red in the face, and then he decided to yell back. The two were no longer arguing but were just yelling nonsense until the other would back down. The Blades zipped past the two youngsters and down the grassy knoll Kai, Max and Rei followed them.

"I don't care what you say, BeyBlades are Silly, they are made for children."

"So your calling me a child then?"

"YES, you are a silly child Tyson. You play with silly toys."

"IT IS NOT A TOY!"

"It is"

"It is not"

"Yes it IS"

"NOT"

"Is" Tyson looked away from her, as the BeyBlades came shooting back up the hill towards the two. they arrived upon the playground again. Spinning faultlessly upon the jagged floor.

"Well, at least I don't wear a stupid DRESS." Hilary pushed Tyson, he fell over with a bump. Rubbing his bum he stood up. "That was a bit unfair…" he said surprised that she had pushed him

"OK!" Kai yelled pushing the two apart, "Will you just STOP it and find something to do!" he grabbed Tyson and pushed him towards Max. "You need to train." he then turned to Hilary, "And you either stay here and watch or you go away!"

Hilary scowled at him. Her face screwing up

"You are so mean Kai!" Kai turned away from her "It is your stupid fault no-one will come with me" she scowled angrily. Kai looked at her, his expression did not change.

"Maybe it is because you are annoying!" He replied. Tyson, max and Rei looked on surprised. Obviously Hilary had gone a step too far, he had been pretty tolerant so far.

"I am not annoying," she said upset. "One day you will know what its like to be ME!" she kicked Kai's blade with her foot and it landed in the grass near Rei.

"And you me! because I have to put up with YOU!" he yelled back to her as she ran off down the hill.

"That was a little harsh don't ya think Kai?" Kenny said, Tyson rubbed the back of his head foolishly. feeling a bit guilty. Kai just glared at him with dark eyes.

Hilary ran into her house slamming the door behind her, her mother watched her as she stormed into her room and sat on her bed abruptly. The teddies on her bed all fell off as she let herself fall backwards onto the bed. She stared at the white ceiling. The aertex patterns made fancy shadows on the grooves. She sighed.

"Why is he so mean?" she said softly to herself. Looking on her bedside table at the picture of them all at the last tournament. "Did he mean what he said?"

Hilary awoke. He had obviously fallen asleep while she was laid on her bed. Opening her eyes she looked up at the ceiling, she scowled confused, her window was on the opposite side of her bed. She pushed the sheets aside and rubbed her eyes.

"Mom?" she sat up suddenly. Holding her throat. "oh no!" she said with a deep voice. She looked down. She had changed. she looked around the room. It was blue and bare, few homely items. In the corner was a large mirror. She looked at it, walking slowly towards the mirror she stood and stared at it.

A high pitched scream echoed the building.

"How?!" she gasped hitting her body and patting where her small but firm breasts had been replaced by a hard flat ribcage. "I cant BE!" she rubbed her eyes and pinched at her skin so hard that she began to yelp. "oh no…" a tear slid down her cheek, pas the blue triangles on her face and down her neck. "I've turned into Kai…"


	2. day two

Switch Bladers

Chapter 2

----------------------------------

Kai yawned as the sun hit his face, he took a deep breath, he felt a bit odd.

"Wakey wakey dear, you had a bad day yesterday so I brought you some breakfast" Kai's eyes shot open. Something was horribly wrong. He sat up to stare at a room that was

lit up pink. Stood at the door with a tray was a lady with long brown hair. He stared at her in disbelief. "Are you ok dear? You seem a bit anxious." Kai laid back down. Staring at the

ceiling. The lady sat on his bed.

"mom?" he said unsure

"yes?" she replied and he sighed in relief. "is it ok if I skip breakfast and go strait out?" he felt the squeaky noise in his throat and it sounded weird.

"if you must dear, ill leave it on the side here, so you can snack as you dress."

"dress?" he said panikly, hilary's mother stared at him a bit bewildered "yes I will dress." he corrected himself. Hilary's mother left the room. Shutting the door loudly behind her.

Kai stood up. And patted himself down in a hurry. "I am dreaming?! I have to be?!" he said as he paced around the room. Looking at the pictures and the toys. He dug his teeth into

his hand. "ouch!" he rubbed his hand "that felt real...there must be an explination?" he opened the cupord door and looked into it. He laughed to himself looking at the posters and

the photos of Tyson she had taped to the inside of the doors. His smile soon faded as he looked at her clothes. "I have to wear a dress?" he said as he pulled out a blue dress from

the hangers.

He stood near her small mirror and looked into it. Brown rufled hair was strewn across his face and big eyes stared back at him. He moved his jaw and watched the reflection move.

"I have to find Hilary..." he growled at the mirror as he pulled off the pyjamas. Pulling on the dress he glanced at the mirror. The dress half way around his neck he stared at the mirror.

"oh no!"

Tyson threw his BeyBlade into the air impatiently. Max, Kenny, and Rei sat at the park where they were all suppost to meet. Suddenly Hilary came bounding up the hill, she had

a blue dress on and her expression was sterner then usual. She stood infrount of the blade breakers.

"where is Hilary?" she asked them,

"erm.. Here, your Hilary..." Tyson laughed.

"I mean Kai." it sounded weird to him to speak his own name. The others stared at him.

"are you ok Hilary?" Kai ddint reply as he saw himself running up to the group ahead of him.

"KAI! What did you do to me!!" hilary shouted from kai's body.

"what did I do to YOU! You have dressed me in PINK!" hilary stuck her tounge out at Kai who was staring at what she had dressed him in. a pink shirt that he had never owned and a

pair of black jeans, that he also never owned.

"oh this? I think you look much better, and you have THREE credit cards? You really are rich." she smiled.

The others looked on in total surprise.

"what is going on here guys? Your really confusing us" Rei stood up and walked over to who he belived was Hilary. He put his hand on her shoulder. "you can tell me hilary."

Kai looked at Rei. He scowled and pushed past him to Hilary, he looked up at himself. Surprised at how small Hilary really is.

"we talk." he said grabbing her arm and pulling her to one side. "what did you DO!" he said loudly. He heard his own voice reply .

"I didn't do anything. I went home and when woke up I was you!" she replied. "this could be fun?!"

"FUN?" Kai said a little worried.

"sure, ive never been a boy before!" she said. Kai looked at her confsed "we cant tell the others."

"what? They might be able to help us get ur bodies back" Kai stared at himself as he grinned. Then ran off. Kai sighed, slapping his head with a small feminine hand. he stared at it annoyed.


	3. beybattle

Switchbladers

Chapter Three

--------------------------------

Tyson looked as Kai stood in front of him, a wide grin upon his face.

"Kai?" Tyson said slowly, creeped out by the grin upon Kai's face, but the way it looked it was as if Kai was not built to ever smile. Rei, Kenny and Max looked at Kai. His eyes a sky blue instead of the murky colour that they usually took on. Kai replied with an unusual amount of vest.

"Yes Tyson?" Tyson looked at Kai then at his friends.

"I think I had too much coffee!" Tyson walked away and sat upon the grass. Hilary suddenly appeared behind Kai, Rei looked at Hilary as she grabbed Kai's arm and pulled at it. Kai looked down at the Small girl, and pulled his arm away from her.

"Hilary?" Rei said but Hilary did not reply, she just scowled at Kai. "Hilary!" Rei said again and eventually she looked at him.

"What?" She said abruptly.

"What is wrong with Kai?" Hilary began to speak when a hand clasped over her mouth. She tried to pull it off but her small hands were too weak, Kai's hand pulled away from her as pearly teeth dug into it. Kai thought to himself as he bit his own hand, wondering if that will still hurt if he gets his own body back. Rei looked at the two. "What is wrong with you?" Hilary didn't reply, and neither did Kai. The two just looked at the group. Kai incredibly happy, and Hilary looked like her pet had died.

"Weeellllll…" Tyson drew out the word more to clear the strangeness then to spark conversation. "Guess we better train then!" Tyson walked towards the dish that was in the park below. The others followed, almost frightened of the two.

Hilary suddenly turned to Kai and spoke spitefully.

"The tournament is in TEN days Hilary! I need my body back by then. If I don't we could loose this tournament!" she looked down at herself. The small body staring up at her.

"I don't care! There is more to life then BeyBladeing! I want to have fun being you, your body feels all tense, you need to relax…" a small giggle escaped the blue lips, Even Kai believed his own smile to be a bit disturbing. He watched her walk away, still disgusted at the clothes she made him wear. Rei, Max and Tyson were already analysing their battle plans when Kai came down to the dish.

"Are you ready then Kai?" Kenny said looking at him,

"Whoa! What happened to mister Kai?" Dizzy said sarcastically referring to his clothes.

"I fancied a change!" He replied, Glancing at Hilary. "After all, I only wore them stupid clothes before, now I have a whole wardrobe of nice clothes." He turned around and took his BeyBlade and launcher from his pocket. He pushed the rip cord in and pushed the BeyBlade onto the launcher. Kenny shouted over to Kai.

"We have changed you Attack ring to a plus 5 strength ability, the status should now even that of Max's defence and also provide better stability upon taking damage from a lower vertical alignment. Made from 95 new aloy, the movement should be as fluid as you need." Kai looked at Kenny, the blank look across his face was enhanced by his wide eyes. Kenny nodded. "Off you go, well get a report as you try it." Kai turned back at the dish, Rei was stood opposite him his blade ready to launch.

Hilary looked across the dish with Kai's sharp eyes. But looking down at her hands her mind was filled with panic. A feeling of failure had swept over her, that she was inevitably going to lose. Her face contorted and the friendly smile faded, all that filled her mind was to battle and to win. Losing wasn't a option she told herself. She looked at the dish and felt her heart in her chest. The countdown from Kenny became muffled. All she could do was think.

'Wait!' her mind called out to her as she heard the countdown reach 0. 'This is Kai who is thinking! Not me. NO!' As Rei's blade ripped into the red dish Kai's arm shot out, pulling the rip cord from the blade in a fluid movement, the blade flew into the disc at amazing speed. Hilary was sat upon the grass, watching, she stared at the blade as it flew from the launcher, and landed in the dish with a thud, skidding on its top until it slid back down the other side to rest in the middle. Reis caught his blade as it flew back to him, Kenny stared up from his laptop glancing at Tyson whose mouth was wide open. Max who was sat beside him was staring at the still blade. Hilary slapped her head with frustration her brown hair falling around her face.

"What?!" Rei looked up at Kai. The whole arena was silent. The only noise came from the birds that were cheeping in the trees, as if laughing. Kai walked into the dish and picked up the blade, standing back on the edge he attempted to launch it again. But each time it fell flat, skidding across the dish. Soon eh threw the blade across the arena, it hit Rei and bounced back onto the floor. Rei rubbed his stomach where the blade had hit him, he smirked a bit. "Man, you throw like a girl."

"Well. I AM…" Hilary waved her hands at Kai, panicking. "NOT A GIRL!" Kai walked away and sat against a tree in the park. The others looked at Kai. Hilary stood up and walked over to Kenny. Looking over his shoulder and at the computer to see what the stats said.

"He he must be having a bad day." She said although in a suppressed anger sort of way. Kai's mind was working over time, he just saw what he will never live down. He had to talk to Hilary, Jumping in the air Hilary giggled happily, and nervously. "Let me see you blade now Tyson." She looked at Tyson who stared back bewildered.

"Erm…yeah, sure." As Tyson got up to blade She ran over to Kai who was ssat pulling grass from the mud and throwing it at his feet, She sat next to him.

"What the hell was that?!" She said abruptly. "You just destroyed my whole pride there!" Kai looked up at Hilary. She was scowling, just how Kai did.

"How come you can do it and I can't!" He yelled at her. "I'm in your body so surely I should be able to do it! I wanted to show you how good I really am!" Hilary looked at the grass that Kai was throwing at his feet.

"Well I don't JUST blade, I use my mind too! If you lack the mind skills you wont be able to do it, and if you lack the physical skills you wont be able to either. So basically neither of us can blade now. Not that you could in the first place!" Kai scowled at Hilary and spat his tongue out. "So well done for ruining my career." Hilary said and stood up and kicked the grass at him. "now its MY turn…" the smile that crept upon Hilary's face was eerie and she walked back towards the group. Kai followed, grabbing Hilary's arm.

"And what is that supposed to mean? all I did was screw a few launches?"

"Screw up a few launches! To me they are the pride I hold. I have NEVER screwed up a launch!"

"Actually…" He began and Hilary walked off,

"You are messing with something that means a lot to me…" She said sinisterly. "I have been in your cupboard…" Kai's face went pale as Hilary walked towards Tyson. Kai suddenly grabbed Hilary's arm and pulled her away from Tyson and dragged her to the bench and sat her down heavily.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hilary smiled.

"Maybe this COULD be fun…" Kai looked at her as she sat sweetly on the bench.

As the day grew neither Kai or Hilary had spoken they sat on the bench silently. Locked in some kind of mind battle.

Kai's thoughts were no longer of BeyBladeing, as his mind had been replaced with that of Hilary's. inside the head of Kai was Hilary, her thoughts were dark, and worrying, she was looking so forward to proving to Kai that she could be him better then he could, and her plan failed, now she must think of something else, she was bitter that he thought being him was hard, and was determined to show him that she could be him, and so far her own voice was not annoying her, all that annoyed her was kai, and the fact that he had her wearing the dress she least liked. She put her eyes upon Tyson, and Kai now knows her most deepest secrets.

She didn't want him to know who she was. She had things that she liked to keep to herself. Andshe shuddered at the thought that he had seen her naked!

Kai looked at hilary, she too was sat deep in thought. But the thoughts int eh little girls head were far from innocent.

Kai's thoughts were of humiliation, watching himself fail a launch so badly, and the worrying thought that they have a tournament in TEN days and he hasn't got his own body, he is stuck in the body of a weak little girl, all the things he relies upon, his charisma his enigma and his body strength all taken from him by a girl, and now the intruder has his body and he doesn't know if he will ever get it back. And all his favourite things will be lost. His thoughts then turned to revenge, 'she is obviously wanting to teach me a lesson for shouting at her the other day..' his mind said silently. 'I must do something to her before she does it to me. I need to get my body back'

Hilary looked up at Kai who was staring at her, their eyes met with rivalry,

Tyson lifted his arms into the air letting out a large yawn.

"I'm staaaaarving!" he proclaimed. "Can we go eat now?"

"I thought your grandpa said 'you have to cut back 'little man'!" Max impersonated Tyson's grandfather and they all laughed. Except Hilary.

"I'm pretty hungry too…" Rei added, "We could go to my uncles restaurant, they serve nice pork and rice." Tyson jumped from his seat on the floor.

"Well come on then…" Tyson began to walk away, the others followed slowly, Rei ran up to Tyson who was walking ahead of them all. Rei whispered to Tyson.

"Why do you think that Kai and Hilary are all weird today?" Rei asked as they both looked back to a smiling Kai and a very Miserable Hilary.

"No idea," Tyson replied. "You never know with those two…" He laughed and pulled his hat from his head as they entered the restaurant.


	4. dealmaybe

Switch Bladers

Chapter four

-------------------------------

At the end of the night Kai and Hilary stood at the door they looked at each other, Kai spoke first.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier, it was kinda stupid. Should have guessed how obsessed you are with the game!" Hilary scowled at Kai. "You wont tell anyone will you…"

"About the posters?" A smirk covered the girls face.

"Please Kai!" Kai laughed at himself. "If we want to sort this out then we will have to be as convincing as possible at being each other. After all I did freak everybody out big time when I smiled. You never do that!" Hilary's face screwed up again. "ok, sorry…" he laughed.

"If you manage to keep me my bladeing pride.. And win the tournament if I teach you how to think like me. I will do something for you…" Kai smiled at the little Hilary.

"Really?!"

"yes." Hilary replied looking at him. "you break my pride and you screw up my chances and make me a laughing stock like you did today then I will ruin your life" The threat sounded amusing coming from Hilary.

"Good, because I wont if you manage to do this for me. And I wont mess up your bladeing skills."

"What is it then?" Hilary asked and Kai leant forward to whisper silently,

"Get me and Tyson together, and make me have my first kiss with him.." Hilary's face went white again, for about the 4th time that day.

"WHAT!!! NO!" She screamed at him. "I'm not doing that!"

"Oh well, I guess you'll have to fail you your bladeing skills then…after all that IS your whole life isn't it?" He turned around.

"Your doing all this on purpose aren't you?"

"Not really, it's a good deal…"

"You are doing this to humiliate me…"

"But also to get what I want, its not THAT hard."

"If not then why haven't you already done it?"

"Beacause I am too shy silly, but it's not me no more is it, and once you break the ice I will be ok." He smiled at Hilary. "Plus, it's a fun game."

"I am NOT kissing a boy!" Hilary yelled to Kai. "This is utter blackmail! WILL YOU JUST GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!" Kai turned around to Hilary,

"Nope, this _IS_ fun, I'm starting to like being you…"

Kai walked back to Hilary's house, trying his hardest to remember were she actually lives. She was welcomed into her house by her mother, Hilary looked up at her mom then waved and walked past and up the stairs.

She opened the door and looked into the room, closing the door she opened the next one until she found her own room. Laying on the pink bed she stared at the ceiling again. Kai's voice yelled inside his head, echoing around his skull like a freight train.

'How the hell am I to get my body back? I cannot trust Hilary to win the tournament, not after her decades of yelling at how she hates them, unless its 'fun' for her to watch. DAMMIT!.' the voice inside Kai's head yelled in anger and he sat up suddenly. He pulled at his skin, asif trying to rip the skin off to reveal his own, the nails digging into the dress in frustration. He stood up and pulled all the teddies from the bed and flung them across the room. Before sitting on the bed again to stare silently at his own hands. He looked into the mirror, then at the dressing table beside it.

'I wonder why he is so uptight about me having his body?' Hilary's squeaky voice spoke inside as she followed the group. 'It's notlike im going to do lots of damage! He's more likely to ruin my body. And this boy must never eat, im starving!' Tyson looked around at Kai.

"You ate a lot back there Kai, been skipping meals for practice." Tyson laughed as Kai stared at him, He wasn't listening.

--------------------------

ok I KNOW that the people seem a _little_ out of character but you will know why as the story gets on a bit. It isn't me just being kinda stupid, it actually HAS a reason this time. Hehe. XD


End file.
